


Helping out

by Gamerbear



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, Helping out, hard headed brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerbear/pseuds/Gamerbear
Summary: i did not write this story. my friend wrote this story. these are not from the book these are OCs.





	Helping out

Abispa was sitting next to a large dragon, the dragon was mostly a pale amber color with a darker amber belly they had scarlet-colored wings and deep red horns, their wings speckled with black along with their tail and legs, with scattered red scales. The dragon’s narrowed red eyes glaring down at another dragon. The dragon was mostly black with crimson under scales, his horns the same crimson shade as the under scales, his tail was a bright red and black and his wings a jet black and he had scattered red scales. The first dragon spoke, “Ant, what is going on in my hive?” The hive-wing hissed.   
“A dragon was causing trouble. But it was taken care of Lady Bloodworm.” Ant said with a small bow. His dark red eyes met Abispa’s bright red eyes before he looked away.   
Lady Bloodworm hissed, “Tell me the name of the dragon!” She ordered in a cold and threatening tone. Abispa noticed Ant flinch and her red gaze softened in pity for him before it hardened once more, she knew not to show weakness in front of Lady Bloodworm. Ant glanced at Abispa, knowing her family was famous in the hive due to her troublesome brother.  
“His name is Ex.” Ant reported. Lady Bloodworm turned to Abispa, glaring with her piercing red eyes. Then a twisted grin appeared on her face, which sent a chill down Abispa’s spine.  
“My, my~ Looks like your brother hasn’t learned his lesson yet. You two are very close if I am correct.” Lady Bloodworm said. “You stay at my side for the whole week and shall not return to your home. He cares a lot about you so I’m taking you away from him.” She hissed darkly with a smirk. Abispa looked at Lady Bloodworm in shock.  
“Okay Lady Bloodworm,” Abispa said, having no choice but to submit and listen to the she-dragon.   
“Excellent. Cleopatra!” She yelled, her tail flicked back and forth with annoyance. A pale green silk-wing with yellow and green wings with gold scattered scales and soft brown eyes walked into the room bowing.   
“Yes, mistress?” The silk-wing said.  
“Bring me honey-covered scorpions.” Lady Bloodworm snapped. Cleopatra bowed once more and walked off. Coming back she walked up to Bloodworm and tripped as she snagged a claw on the tree-stuff floor. Hitting her snout with a thud on the ground she looked up dazed and froze, realizing that she had spilled the candy all over Lady Bloodworm. Abispa froze wide-eyed, Oh no… she thought in a small panic.  
“How dare you.” Lady Bloodworm spat with venom in her voice. Standing up to her full height she slashed Cleopatra’s snout knocking her back. Lady Bloodworm towered over the silk-wing servant, pinning Cleopatra down she took one of her wings and slashed it cutting right through it. Cleopatra roared in pain and struggled underneath the large she-dragon, pain flaring in her wing. She roared once more in pain as Lady Bloodworm tore her other wing, by now a few hive-wings guards and silk-wing servants were watching, some in terror some blankly staring, and her mother looking angry.  
“Lady Bloodworm! Please stop, you’ve proven your point!” Abispa cried out, rushing over. Lady Bloodworm spun around with a hiss, glaring.  
“Pathetic.” She growled spinning around she stormed off with two hive-wing guards. Abispa ran over to Cleopatra a pool of blood was already forming but Abispa ignored it, taking a look at Cleopatra's wings gently holding her wing gently.  
“I’m so sorry. You won’t be able to fly again.” Abispa said, with a softness to her voice. Cleopatra’s mother ran over with a roar of distress.  
“My baby! This shouldn’t have happened to you, you just got your wings!” She cried out, holding Cleopatra in her arms protectively. Abispa turned to Ant sharply.  
“Ant. Go get a doctor now!” She snapped. Ant nodded and bolted off, as Abispa turned to Cleopatra and her mother, “I’ll pay for the medical treatment.” She said.  
“Alright… Thank you.” Cleopatra’s mother said with her soft blue eyes looking into Abispa’s red eyes. “You should get back to Lady Bloodworm.” She said taking Abispa’s talons in her own she said, “Be careful.” Abispa nodded and left running in the direction Lady Bloodworm had left. 

Once she had caught up the she-dragon turned to her with a hiss and clawed her eyes. Abispa stumbled back with a yelp, holding her talons over her eyes falling to the floor.  
“You dare to pull something like that again Abispa, I’ll kill your brother.” Growled Lady Bloodworm, before she continued walking on. Abispa groaned in pain slightly and she couldn’t really see anything.   
“Abispa!” Ant yelled, he had gone to find her after the doctor had gone with Cleopatra. Ant ran over to Abispa with a worried expression, “Here lean on me, I’ll help you to the nearest doctor in the hive.” He said, helping Abispa stand he let her lean on him and he laid a wing over Abispa’s back. Abispa groaned in pain, thought Ant’s cool scales felt nice pressed against her own.   
“I-I can’t see,” Abispa muttered. Ant looked at her worried and then re-moved his wing from her back and crouched down, using a talon to guide Abispa onto his back.   
“Try to stay awake for me Abispa.” He said, “And hold on tight.” Feeling her hold onto his shoulders Ant took off growling at any dragons who got in his way.


End file.
